campolympiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven Lee Wise
Heaven Lee Wise *Daughter of Ares *Female *18 *Black hair, waist length *Grey green eyes that change with her mood *Dating Cole Ryans *Tattoos: Angel wings on her shoulders, Japanese kanji for courage on the back of her neck *Scars: Four claw marks on her left side, caused by a hell hound, cut across her right cheek bone, chicken pox scar near her left eyebrow *Piercings: three in each ear, right industrial, tounge, snake bites, dermal corset on back, demals on hips At first Heaven comes off as a typical daughter of Ares; violent, loud, rude, obsessed with weapons and fight, but that's just the surface. She also enjoys horse back riding, singing, and doing reading with her tarot deck. Of course, it's best not to provoke her unless you're in the mood to defend yourself, but she has a sense of humor, just like everyone else, though hers tends to lean towards the darker side. Interests and Hobbies Fighting Of course, as a daughter of the war god, Heaven is interested in fighting, but her intrest, while cause by her father, was encouraged by her mother. At her mother's urging, Heaven was enrolled in karate and judo at a young age. She has a black belt in both and her prefered hand to hand style in Northern Shaolin. Normally, at camp, she uses her sword, Death Song. Occult Heaven was raised Wiccan, though her grandmother is the only practicing one in the family, and has a healthy belief in the occult. She has several sets of tarot decks, though she only has one set with her at camp. She isn't sure how she feels about Wicca now, seeing as how her father is a god. Singing It's not something that many people know about, but Heaven's guilty secret is singing. She has a beautiful contralto voice that her grandmother has encouraged her to use, but she just doesn't know how people will react to a Daughter of Ares singing happily as she goes about her day. Body Modification Dymphna, Heaven's mother, is the owner of a very popular tattoo studio, called Back In Black, in Texas. Growing up, Heaven was exposed heavily to this, and, as a result, is determined to take over her mother's bussiness and be a piercer. She's loves watching people tattoo and loves learning about different types of piercings. Powers and Weapons Negative Empathy Heaven can feel emotions, but she can only control the negative ones. While Heaven can't make people feel things, if you are feeling a negative emotion she can increase it or decrease it. She can stain project her emotions out into the atmosphere. Strength Like most children of Ares, Heaven is slightly stronger then most demi-gods. Of course, she's no where near as strong as children of titans, or strength gods like Herakles. Fighting Most children of Ares have an efenity for fighting and athletic things, and Heaven is no exception. Death Song Death Song is her hand-and-a-half sword that Heaven received from Ares when he claimed her. It never has to be sharpened and it will never break. It's hidden form is a little bronze sword charm that Heaven clips onto a chain. Relationships Katy Knight Katy is Heaven's best friend, and she is lucky to have her. Most people have a hard time putting up with Heaven, but Katy doesn't seem to have any problems with it. Heaven often helps Katy with pranks, like their current one of sneaking ducks into Max Murder's bed, and pantsing random campers. Heaven never comments on Katy's obbsession with stealing pants. During the rebel attacks, when Heaven was working as a double agent for the resistance, Katy was her contact. When she was found out as a spy by the rebel leader, Katy stayed and foght with her and they were both captured. Of course, it's not a good idea to let the two of them drink, because then the pantsing becomes worse and they play 'boxers or briefs'. Of course, they do that when they're sober as well. Cole Ryans Cole is a very special person in Heaven's life. Before Heaven met Cole, she had never had a crush on a boy before. For a while, when she was 15, she had wondered if it was because she liked girls, but that wasn't the case. She had just shrugged it off and hadn't spent anymore time thinking about it until she met Cole. She enjoys the way he makes her feel, and is happy with her 'glow worm'. She's still very shy at times around him, but since he's her first boyfriend, it's understandable. Pets Sher Khan Khan is a big black pegasus that is trained for battle. He's very playful, but is very hard to control and before Heaven, no one would ride him. He still plays tricks, and fights with Heaven, but she can handle him. Mostly, at least. Fears Heights and Falling When Heaven was a child, she fell out of her grandmother's hay loft, backwards, and broke her right arm and collar bone. Since then she has been deathly afraid of heights and falling. She even has difficulty flying on Khan, her fear is so bad. Being Murdered While Heaven isn't afraid of dying of sickness or in battle, she is terrified of being murdered. Of course, if someone had the intent to murder her, there is a high chance she could lessen the intent, but the thought hasn't ever occured to her. Quotes "You, my friend, are about as useless as pants on a hooker." "Note to self: Even if someone really needs it, it is still illegal to strangle them." "KATY! COLE ISN'T WEARING UNDERWEAR!" Katy Knight "I wouldn't break your arm. You'd be useless then. Your'' nose, ''however, is a different story." Jonathan Stafford "I know you're there Katy, you creeper, and if you don't come out right this second, I'll tell Jake you're a voyeur." Katy Knight would mean "That you'd never need a thermal blanket. I, uh, I, oh never mind." Cole Ryans "I will slowly gut you with the dullest, rusiest spoon I can find, then, I will rip out your intestines and jump rope with them over your grave." "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, and it's a damn shame you won't be around to gloat about it. Where the hell's my shovel?"